


Blue Eyes

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Eddie meets Buck's father. He is not impressed. Especially when he sees the light fade from Buck's beautiful blue eyes the moment Richard Buckley walked into the station.





	Blue Eyes

Eddie shook his head laughing at Buck’s stupid joke as he leaned against the pinball machine. He tried not to laugh too much since his ribs were still kinda hurting, but Dios, Buck made it really hard not to as he gave Eddie that cocky self-satisfied smile.

“Maddie?” He heard Chimney call out and turned to see Maddie coming up the stairs with an older man following her. 

He felt Buck go completely ridgid next to him. He looked over and frowned. If Eddie didn’t know any better, he could have sworn, Buck was an army vet, considering the perfect stance he fell into. Hell, Eddie knew men in his old squad less disciplined than Buck was in that moment. Buck was staring at the man who was with Maddie with apprehension. But the thing that made Eddie’s insides squirm was his eyes. Buck’s eyes were always so expressive. Those beautiful blue eyes could convey so much and they always had this bright spark of life in them, so Eddie was disturbed by the fact that they looked completely dead, right now. Eddie watched as Maddie introduced the man to Chimney, Bobby and Hen. The man seemed to finally notice Buck. 

“I taught you better manners than that, Evan. Come greet your father.” The man called out his voice flat. 

Eddie saw Buck visibly flinched as he walked over to them. Eddie followed close behind. 

“Sir.” Buck greeted shaking his father’s hand. 

Eddie blinked in surprise. Buck was not a hand shaker, Buck was a hugger. The man pulled his hand away and looked over at Eddie and raised an eyebrow at Buck. 

“This is Edmundo Diaz.” Buck introduced him and Eddie blinked again frowning at the use of his full name. 

Buck never called him Edmundo. Buck knew Eddie hated it. 

“Richard Buckley.” Buck’s father held out his hand and Eddie shook it and was thrown off by the force the man was putting into it. 

Richard turned back to Buck. “Playing games when you’re on duty? Can’t say I’m surprised.” Richard grunted at Buck who seemed to shrink in on himself. 

Eddie stared at the man with thinly veiled annoyance. 

“Buck just finished a tough call. Where he saved two lives. The machine is a good way to decompress.” Bobby said as he clamped a comforting hand down on Buck’s shoulder. 

“Decompress? Back in my day, we didn’t need to decompress. We just marched on. You going soft on me?” Richard looked at Buck disapprovingly.

“No, Sir.” Buck kept his voice low, which again was so unlike his best friend. 

Eddie wasn’t even sure he was standing next to his best friend. This wasn’t the Buck he knew. He shared a look with Bobby, who also seemed to be sensing the tension. 

“You will be present for dinner at your sister’s tonight.” Richard stated. 

It was clear that it wasn’t a request but an order. 

Buck frowned and looked at his feet. “I have plans tonight, Sir.” Buck whispered lowly avoiding eye contact. 

“Your sister has been working on this dinner all day, I won't have you disrespecting her by going out with some floozy instead of coming to dinner.” Richard hissed and Eddie swore Buck shivered. 

Eddie took a step forward blocking half of Buck from Richard’s view.

“Actually Sir, Buck has plans with me and my son tonight.” Eddie told him keeping his voice as respectful as he could, even though part of him wanted to punch this asshole in the face. 

Richard looked between them with a look of disgust.

“I thought you grew out of that shit. Do we need to have another conversation?” Richard all but growled at Buck, who nearly jumped out of his skin. 

“N-n-no, Sir.” Buck shook his head with a look of pure fear in his blue eyes. 

“Dad, don’t.” Maddie whispered and the next thing that happened shocked Eddie to his core. 

Richard turned sharply towards her and then, in an instant, Buck was in front of her holding Richard’s wrist. Richard’s palm had been heading straight for Maddie’s cheek. The room went completely quiet. Buck was breathing hard as he looked at his father. 

“Take a walk.” Buck said and his voice was so bone chilling that Eddie didn’t recognize it. 

Richard stared him down for a long moment before rolling his eyes. “I’ll be in the car.” Richard told Maddie who was still a bit visibly shaken. 

Once Richard was out of sight, Buck deflated and turned to Maddie. “You okay?” He asked softly pulling her into his chest. 

“He wasn’t going to do it. You know how he gets.” Maddie whispered into Buck’s chest and Eddie frowned. 

Chimney looked seconds away from going down to the parking lot. Probably would have if Bobby didn’t have a hand on his shoulder. 

“What is he even doing here, Mads?” Buck asked gently as he pulled back to look at her. 

Maddie looked guilty as she looked down at her feet. “He is here to see you. He wants to talk to you about the lawsuit.” She whispered and Buck blanched. 

“How does he even know about that?” Maddie looked even more guilty. 

“Maddie…” Buck frowned at her she bit her lip. “It slipped out, I’m sorry.” Maddie muttered. 

Buck ran a hand down his face. “He wants me to reconsider. Take the money, right?” Buck asked and Maddie nodded. 

“That’s because he wants some of it. You know him. He probably heard the 8 million number and already started planning to buy a boat and a new hunting cabin.” Buck rambled on but Eddie barely caught anything after the 8 million.  
The whole station was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. 

“8...8 million?” Eddie choked out as he stared at Buck with wide eyes.

Eddie knew Buck turned down a large amount but no one knew the exact number. 8 million? Eddie could barely wrap his head around that number. He thought maybe 100k but 8 million, Dios Buck. Buck just waved it off.

“Just money, man. I much rather be here.” He said so nonchalantly that Eddie was worried for his sanity. 

8 million dollars. Eddie likes to think he is a loyal man but Dios, if he was in Buck’s place...Fuck, his respect for his best friend was at an all-time high. He didn’t think he could admire the man more than he already did but Buck went and proved him wrong. 

Bobby was staring at Buck with a look of shock that probably matched his own.

“Buck…” He started but Buck waved it off again. “It’s not a big deal, Cap. You know me I would have went crazy being at home with nothing to do. No one to help.” Buck teased but Bobby just crossed the small distance between them and pulled Buck into a hug.

Bobby whispered something into Buck’s ear that made Buck’s cheeks flame up and a shy smile appeared on his face. Buck was so bad at taking compliments and Eddie was started to see why. The moment was shattered by the car horn that went off. Maddie and Buck jumped like frightened animals and Eddie wanted to smash in Richard’s face for it. 

“Hey, Cap I know my shift technically ends in like fifteen but…” Buck was nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he trailed off.

Bobby nodded looking at Maddie and then back at Buck. “Go.”

Buck nodded. “Thanks, Cap. Eddie about tonight I’m going to have to reschedule. I can break it to Christopher so you don’t have to. I can call him or…” Buck rambled as he looked guilty about rescheduling on Christopher.

“It’s alright, man. I’ll talk to Christopher. He’ll understand, he loves you.” Eddie made sure to make that last part as clear as he could. 

Buck gave him a tight smile and headed out with Maddie, who had just said goodbye to Chimney. 

Eddie decided to skip out on tonight’s fight. He normally barely checked his phone when he went to them and he wanted to have it with him just in case Buck called. He instead told his abuela that he didn’t need her to babysit Chris tonight. Him and Christopher stayed up watching Star Wars and drinking hot chocolate. Christopher kept asking about Buck. Why Buck couldn’t come... It took awhile for him to understand but Eddie managed to get him to. He was on the couch sipping a beer when his phone dinged. He looked down at the time first, 2 am. 

Buck:  
U up?

Eddie frowned and quickly typed his response.

Eddie:  
Yeah.  
Everything okay?

Buck:  
Can u come outside?

Eddie’s eyes widened as he looked out the window to see Buck’s truck in the driveway. He bolted up and headed to the door. He unlocked it and walked out to see Buck leaning against the hood of his truck. The closer he got the more angry he got. The bruise on Buck’s cheek was a nasty greenish blue. Eddie had to remind himself to breathe. He wanted to kill. 

“Hey, man. I umm kinda need your help.” Buck said and twisted his body and Eddie felt like throwing up.

Buck’s shoulder was completely dislocated. It was hanging awkwardly and Eddie felt the rage boil over.

“I’ll kill him…” Eddie whispered and Buck’s eyes widened. 

“He’s heading home. It’s fine…” Buck mumbled and Eddie glared.

“It’s not fine, Evan! That man should be behind bars.” Eddie snapped and Buck shrunk in on himself and all the anger left Eddie in that instant. 

“Hey, hey, hey, hey. Dios, Buck. I’m sorry.” Eddie soothed as he took a step towards him with his hands outstretched in surrender. 

Buck blinked and shook his head. “Nah, man. I’m just being a wuss.” Buck said and Eddie frowned. 

“You’re the bravest man I know, Buck.” Eddie told him earnestly and the look of pure surprise on his face made Eddie’s heart break.

“Come on, man. Let’s get you inside.” Eddie gestured to the front door. 

Buck nodded and followed him inside the house. 

“Is Maddie okay?” Eddie asked and a look of hurt flashed over Buck’s face.

“I would never let him hurt her.” Buck whispered and Eddie felt like an asshole. 

“I know that, Buck. I just meant that it couldn’t have been easy for her to see her little brother get abused.” Eddie explained and Buck frowned. 

“I always make sure she isn’t around to see.” Buck replied as he gently plopped down on the couch. 

“Of course you do.” Eddie muttered and walked into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. 

“We could do this in my truck, I don’t want to wake up Christopher.” Buck whispered as he looked down the hall and Eddie was sure this man didn’t have a selfish bone in his body. 

“It’s fine.” Eddie reassured as he grabbed Buck by the chin to examine the bruise under his eye.

It worried him. Buck was on blood thinners and...He took a breath. 

“That bad?” Buck asked shyly and Eddie frowned. 

“How someone could do this to their child...I will never understand.” Eddie muttered angrily and Buck frowned. 

“I kinda provoked it…” Buck mumbled and Eddie scoffed at him.

“Don’t do that. Don’t put that shit on you. Dios, Buck.” Eddie whispered as he added some antiseptic over Buck’s bruise. 

Buck just nodded and shifted uncomfortably as his arm dangled. Eddie was not looking forward to having to reset it. 

“Lay down on the couch stomach down.” Eddie muttered as he jogged into the kitchen to grab a clean dish towel. 

When he came back Buck was on his stomach his bad arm dangling off the side of the couch. 

“Here, bite down on this.” Eddie said handing him the dish towel.

Buck nodded and grabbed it with his good hand and put it in his mouth. Eddie slowly grabbed his arm and sensed Buck tense up. “On the count of three.” Eddie whispered and Buck nodded.

“One…” Eddie pulled and twisted Buck’s arm until he heard it pop back into place. Buck grunted and moaned as he bite down hard on the towel. 

Eddie sat back on his hind legs as Buck sat up rotating his shoulder. He took the towel out of his mouth and shot Eddie a look. “I knew you were going to do that.” He said with a small smile as he tried to hide his pain. 

Eddie smiled back at him. “Better?” He asked and Buck nodded. “Much, Thanks.” 

“I got your back, Buck. Night or Day. I’m here.” Eddie replied and Buck’s eyes started to well up.

“I really appreciated, man. I know I’m not always that great of a best friend, what with the lawsuit and the pier but…” Eddie cut him off.

“Buck for the thousandth time, it was a natural disaster. Not your fault. And the lawsuit, it took me a while to see it from your point of view cause I'm stubborn asshole. But I get it. I get why you thought that you needed to go through with it, man.” Eddie told him as he sat next to him on the couch. 

“Still...Thanks.” Buck whispered and he looked so emotionally exhausted that Eddie felt he could break with the slightest touch. 

“Take the guest room, man.” Eddie gestured to the room next to Chris’s and Buck’s eyes widened. 

“Oh no no. I’m fine. I can drive…” Eddie cut him off. “This isn’t up for debate, Buck. I will throw you over my shoulder.” Eddie teased and Buck snorted. 

“Like you could lift me.” Buck joked and Eddie rolled his eyes. “The way you’ve been wasting away. Easily. Ya need to eat better, man.” 

Buck raised an eyebrow at him. “You really can’t turn it off can you?” Buck said with a small smile.

Eddie looked confused. “Turn what off?” Buck smiled softly. “Dad mode.” Buck bumped his shoulder and Eddie laughed. 

“Guess not.” He said and hauled himself up.

Buck did the same. “I still have some clothes here right?” Buck asked and Eddie nodded. “Yeah they are in your drawer.” He said and Buck nodded headed to the guest room. 

It was only once, Eddie was in bed, that he realized that Buck had a drawer. It was Buck’s drawer. It started when Buck left some clothes there after they came back from the gym...Then after he started to stay over to watch Christopher, when he was on leave from the station. Eddie hadn’t even noticed but that room was kinda Buck’s room. He turned in bed and looked at the empty space next to him and then back at the door. He sighed and closed his eyes. His dreams were haunted by the most beautiful pair of blue eyes. 

Eddie woke up to the sound of laughter. He smiled as he heard Christopher’s signature giggle. He stretched his back and walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Buck was cooking breakfast and Christopher was drawing at the table laughing at Buck’s antics in the kitchen. Eddie laughed when Buck tried to flip an egg over only to have it almost fall out of the pan before he scrambled to get in back in. Buck turned around at the sound and stuck his tongue out at him. 

“It’s harder than it looks.” Buck pouted and Eddie laughed again before going over to bump his hip with his own to push him out of the way. 

“Let the master do the cooking. You go sit down.” Eddie teased.

Buck rolled his eyes but nodded and sat down next to Christopher. Eddie cooked the rest of breakfast as he watched Buck and Christopher draw together. Dios, he didn’t understand how someone who faced such horrors turned out to be so sweet. Buck had every right to be an angry asshole that lashed out. A raging abused pitbull that snapped at anything that moved and yet Buck was the complete opposite. He was a freaking goofy labrador. The way he was with Christopher. So patient and kind. He completely understood the gray areas of helping and enabling. Even Shannon had trouble with that, but Buck understood how it worked the moment he met Christopher. They had this bond that was there even before the tsunami but only intensified since. Eddie hated to admit it but he was a bit jealous of their bond. 

“Breakfast is served.” Eddie announced as he brought over their plates.

Of course, Buck shoveled in down in like two seconds. Eddie shook his head at him. Buck just winked and ruffled Christopher’s hair. 

An hour and a half later, Christopher was dropped off at school and Buck and Eddie were on their way to work. Eddie could see Buck’s leg bouncing up and down nervously in the passenger’s seat. He kept nervously checking his bruise in the mirror. 

“Bobby is going to be so pissed.” Buck whined as he looked out the window. 

“Yeah but not at you. Cap sees you as a son. I wouldn’t be surprised if he asked you for your father’s home address...Hell, I might just do that myself.” Eddie grumbled and Buck snorted. 

They pulled into the parking and Buck was a physical bundle of nervous. He was twitchy. Eddie put his hand on his shoulder before they walked in. “Okay Twitchy, calm down.”  
Buck wrinkled his nose and Eddie smiled. “I got ya back, okay?” Eddie tried to catch his eye. 

Buck nodded. “Thanks, man.” 

They walked in and Chimney was on him in a second. He had his flashlight out and checked Buck’s pupils. “Guessing Maddie called you.” Buck mumbled as Chimney snorted and continued to check for a concussion and Eddie silently cursed himself for not doing that himself. 

“You okay, Buckaroo?” Hen asked concern all over her face. 

Eddie could see that Buck was getting uncomfortable with them fussing over him. 

“Alright, Alright! I already checked him over, shoo you vultures.” Eddie shooed them with his hands playfully earning a laugh from Buck. 

Hen raised an eyebrow at Eddie. “Full body check up?” She had this knowing smile that made Eddie blush.

Thankfully, Buck seemed oblivious to her innuendo. He watched Bobby race down the steps two at a time. 

“Hey, Buck. Look Athena is more than happy to help you file charges if…” Buck cut him off.

“That’s really nice of her, Bobby. And I’ll be sure to thank her but that won’t be necessary. My father is heading back home and the way we left things...well let’s just say I won’t be seeing him for a while. Which is totally cool. I got you guys so good riddance.” Buck shrugged and Bobby smiled.

“Ya kid, you got us.” Bobby clapped his shoulder before gesturing upstairs. “Got breakfast upstairs if you’re hungry.” Bobby said and Buck nearly tripped on the race up.

“Starving.” He called back and Eddie sighed. “You just had breakfast!” Eddie called out but Buck just leaned over the railing. “I’m a growing boy, sue me! Wait! No don’t sue me...Poor choice of words.” His grin was devilishly handsome in that moment and Eddie felt his heart skip a beat.

He felt eyes on him and Hen was giving him that knowing look. He ducked his head and headed to the locker room to change. 

Eddie frowned as they walked into the country bar. The owner was flagging them down by the back. Once they got there, he wanted to face palm. A beautiful girl in a bikini was trapped by her hair to a mechanical bull. Buck was going to love this. He turned to look at his best friend and was surprised to see him more interested in finding the right tool to get her out than staring at her chest. He looked back at the girl who was clearly checking them both out and frowned. It was noon on a wednesday. 

“My heroes.” She batted her eyelashes at him and he had to keep his face in check. 

“Ma’m hold still I’m going to cut you loose.” Buck said and approached her with some scissors and the woman screeched. “These are like super expensive extension like can you like untangle it or like not cut it.” She slurred.

Buck stared at her blankly. “Not really.” He said and she pushed her chest out a bit and Eddie couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling. 

“Please...I’d make it worth your wild.” She trailed a finger down Buck’s arm and Eddie was slowly losing patience. 

“Extensions are replaceable your scalp not so much.” Eddie told her and she looked over at him and shot him a seductive smile that made his skin crawl. 

“Oh come on, I’m sure like a big strapping man like yourself like could figure something else out.” She purred and Eddie shot Buck an annoyed look, which Buck returned. 

“Sorry no can do.” Buck muttered and went to cut her hair but she grabbed his hand.

“Oh come one please. It would be fun. The three of us can have a lot of fun.” She pleaded and Eddie heard Chimney snort in the background. 

“We have enough fun on our own but thanks.” Buck replied and Eddie tensed lightly. 

He knew Buck was just kidding but it still sent a shiver down his spine. 

“Why are all the good ones gay.” She pouted and Hen laughed lightly. 

Eddie was surprised when Buck didn’t correct her as he cut her loose. Once they were back in the truck, Eddie turned to Buck who was joking with Chimney and tilted his head to examine him. When Eddie first met Buck, he thought maybe he was Bi. He was sure Buck was checking him out when they had their little argument in the gym. But he brushed it off as his overactive imagination running wild. Eddie usually had a good radar when it came to these things. He kind of had to in the army. Eddie had a few nights that he regretted with a few different squadmates. Not because, they were men but because he cheated on Shannon. When he first met Buck...Dios. It was the eyes. They drew you in. Eddie couldn’t help but think that you came for the eyes and stayed for what laid behind them. 

“You okay, man? You’re pretty quiet.” Buck asked him and Eddie snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. 

“Yeah, just thinking.” Buck nodded giving him that smile that Eddie felt was reserved just for him. 

He needed to fight tonight. He had pent up energy. Sexual frustration. Buck’s laughter filled his ears. Yeah, definitely needed a fight.

Eddie roared as he pounded his fists against his chest. The rush of winning another fight was intoxication. He moved to his truck and downed another can of Budweiser. He sat down on the bed of his truck and pulled out his phone. The smile vanished from his face when he saw the numerous missed calls from Carla and Buck. His hands were shaking when he dialed Buck’s number. Ring....Ring...Ring…

“Where the hell are you!” Buck shouted whispered and Eddie’s stomach dropped.

“I-I-I ummm wh-aa…” He slurred and he heard Buck’s exhale on the other line. 

“Are you drunk?” Buck asked his voice hard. 

“Fuck…” Eddie muttered and he heard Buck silently cursing on the other end. 

“Where are you, man.” Buck asked and Eddie frowned. “Christopher?” Eddie asked and he heard another exhale from Buck. 

“Tell me where you are?” Buck ordered and Eddie shook his head. Eddie gave him the address and he could feel the silence between them. “I texted Bobby, he’s coming to get you. I don’t want you driving in your state.” Buck sighed.

“Christopher?” Eddie asked again hating how he was slurring his son’s name. 

“You trust me?” Buck asked and Eddie had to stop himself from crying. 

“Always.” Eddie mumbled.

“Than let me take care of it. You go to my place and sober the fuck up!” Buck growled at him and Eddie winced. 

“Buck…” Eddie whispered as he swayed into the back of his truck.

“I gotta go.” Buck snapped and hung up. 

Eddie moved to the side of his truck and threw up and threw up some more. That’s how Bobby found him. The look he got from Bobby made him feel two feet tall. 

“Get in the car, Diaz.” Bobby nodded to his car and Eddie stumbled towards it. 

The silence was killing him as they drove. “Christopher?” 

Bobby gave him a look before sighing. “Is with Buck. He’s okay.” 

Eddie ran a hand down his face. “What happened?” 

Bobby sighed again. “He woke up from a night terror. Screaming and thrashing. Carla couldn’t calm him down. She tried to call you to get you to calm him down but you weren’t answering and he kept getting worse. She called Buck and he manage to calm Christopher down on the phone enough for him to stop thrashing around. Buck’s with him now.” Bobby explained and Eddie wanted to throw up again.

“Not in my car, Diaz.” Bobby warned him.

“Cap…” Eddie tried but Bobby sent him a look.

“This ends tonight or don’t bother coming in on monday.” Bobby told him seriously and Eddie winced. 

“Bobby...I…” Eddie tried to find the right words. 

“You think we haven’t noticed the bruises? Buck was the first to notice, sure, but the rest of us figured it out too. I won’t have you putting Hen's, Chimney's or Buck’s life on the line because you are too injured to do your job right.” Bobby told him. 

Eddie felt like a child being scolded but he knew he deserved it.

"It won't happen again." Eddie promised.

"Let's hope you mean that. No second chances on this one, Eddie." Bobby told him and Eddie felt a bit better when Bobby dropped the Diaz. 

They pulled up to Buck's place. 

"Buck said you could use his place to shower, sleep and sober up while he stays with Christopher at your place." Bobby said as he stopped the car.

Eddie nodded and thanked god for the millionth time for sending Buck into his life.

"Got your key?" Bobby asked and Eddie nodded as he grabbed his duffle bag.

"Get some sleep, Eddie." Bobby said softly.

"Thanks Bobby, for…" Eddie choked.

"I've been there. I know...I know how bad things can get. But you got us, Eddie. We love you and we are here for you and your son. Buck would move mountains for you. Don't screw that up by letting the anger win." Bobby looked at him with such conviction that Eddie felt like he could see his soul.

"I would move mountains for him too." Eddie whispered.

"Than prove it." Bobby said before starting the car.

Eddie dragged himself up the stairs to Buck's apartment and let himself in like he did a hundred times before but he was greeted with silence. He threw his duffle bag down and headed to the bathroom. He pulled off his shirt and turned on the shower. He made sure to avoid looking in the mirror. He was pretty sure he couldn't stomach looking at himself. He hissed as the hot water aggravated his bruised and cut skin. He grabbed some body wash and inhaled deeply as he scrubbed himself down. It smelled like Buck. He felt a sob tore threw him. He bite his fist and finished his shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and headed up to the loft. The sheets on the bed were pulled back and crumpled. His drawers were open and clothes were scattered on the floor. Buck had left in a hurry. Eddie's heart skipped a beat. Dios, he'd probably broke every speeding law to get to Christopher. Eddie slumped down onto Buck's bed and dragged his pillow to his face and drifted off.

"Daddy!" Eddie woke with a start and grabbed his head.

The pain shot through his skull like an arrow slicing an apple.

"Mornin, Mijo." Eddie whispered and pulled Christopher into his arms.

"Buck said you had to stay here last night because he needed you to kill all the spiders. Did you get them all?" Christopher rambled as he cuddled closer to Eddie.

Eddie closed his eyes. Buck…

"Yeah, Mijo. I got them all. Where's Buck?" Eddie asked as he slowly sat up.

"Making coffee. He said after a night of hunting spiders you would need it." Christopher shrugged and Eddie had to swallow a lump in his throat.

"How about you go find him and I'll get dressed and go find you in a minute." Eddie said and Christopher nodded getting up grabbing his crutches.

"Can you do the stairs by yourself?" Eddie asked and Christopher nodded.

He grabbed the railing with one hand and supported himself on his other side with one of his crutches and slowly started making his way down. "Buck thought me. In case of an emergency." Christopher answered and Eddie felt like he didn't deserve either of them.

Eddie slowly got dressed trying to delay the inevitable earful Buck was going to give him. He made his way downstairs and saw Buck in the kitchen. He poked his head around the stairs to see Christopher on the couch watching TV. Buck barely spared him a glance and just pushed his coffee towards him on the counter.

"Thanks…" Eddie mumbled.

Buck just hummed. "I'm guessing Bobby told you what I was doing last night." He whispered. Again just a hum.

"Buck, man. Talk to me." Eddie pleaded and Buck sighed. 

"Chris, I forgot something in the truck. Me and your dad are going to go get it. You good by yourself for a few minutes." Buck asked and Christopher nodded. 

"Okay, Buddy. I'm gonna lock the door behind me, don't open it for anyone but me or your dad okay." Buck instructed and Christopher smiled and nodded as Buck ruffled his hair.

Eddie followed him out into the hall. "Buck…" "Not here." Buck said as he locked the door. 

Shit. He was going to get one hell of a talking to. They made it outside and Eddie's heart was beating way too fast.

"What.the.fuck.were.you.thinking!" Buck poked him hard in the chest at every word.

"That's just it. I wasn't. Thinking…" Eddie muttered and Buck scoffed.

"You could have been arrested! Christopher would have to visit you in jail!" Eddie winced at the imagery of being separated from his son by a glass window. "You could have taken one bad hit. One bad hit and that's all it takes. You are a fucking army medic! You should know that's all it takes." Buck raged at him and Eddie looked down.

"I know it hasn't been easy. I know losing Shannon was...I can't even begin to understand what that must be like for you but you don't get to be selfish about this Eddie. Not when you have someone depending on you. You have a son. I'm not saying to suck it up and pretend like your world didn't cave in on itself but there are better ways, man. You wanna get the anger out, trust me I get it. But go to a licensed gym. Maybe go to one for vets. Just go to a place that is legal and safe that's not rocket science man." Buck finished and ran a hand down his face.

"I'm sorry." Eddie whispered close to tears and Buck sighed.

"I know, man. Come here." Buck opened his arms and Eddie launched himself into his embrace.

"I'm sorry I yelled." Buck whispered in his ear and Eddie held him tighter.

"I don't know what I'd without you." Eddie whispered back.

"Come on, Christopher is still up stairs." Buck pulled away and Eddie nearly whimpered at the loss.

Eddie spent the rest of the afternoon at Buck's.

The door opened causing Eddie to jump slightly. 

"Maddie!" Christopher greeted and Maddie smiled at him.

"Hey, Chris. How's our favorite little man doing?" Maddie asked as she gave him a hug and Eddie smiled.

"Sorry to barge in on boys night but I kinda need some help." She said and Buck was up in a second flat.

"What's up?" Buck asked worriedly.

"It actually what's down." The look of pure confusion on Buck's face was adorable and Eddie wanted to capture in his mind forever.

"I got a flat. I managed to get here but my tire is really low." Maddie explained.

"Do you have a spare?" Eddie got up as he looked out the window to see Maddie's car.

"Yup in the trunk." She said throwing her keys to Buck.

"I'll stay with Christopher while you boys go to work." She teased as she tickled Christopher who giggled happily. 

Buck pouted at her. "Can't you call Chim?"

Eddie laughed and grabbed him by the arm. "Come on." He said dragging him to the door.

Eddie popped the trunk open and pulled out the spare tire as Buck worked on getting the flat one off.

"Is there anything worse than changing a flat?" He whined as he loosened the bolts.

Eddie couldn't help but stare at Buck's biceps. "Mhmm." 

"Can you stop drooling over how hot I am and help me." Buck whined and Eddie choked.

"What?" Eddie squeaked.

"Not exactly being subtle, man." Buck teased and winked at him.

"I wasn't...that was. I umm." Eddie scrambled and Buck laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I check you out all the time." Buck said as he pulled the flat out.

Eddie stared at him. "You do?" He asked shyly and Buck smirked.

"Pretty sure It's Raining Men, popped into my head the first time I saw you shirtless, well that and "fuck this guy is hotter than me". My ego took quite the bruising." Buck said as he grabbed the spare tire from Eddie.

"I'm not hotter than you. You're way hotter." Eddie found himself shaking his head.

"You got that backwards, man. You got better hair, better body and better eyes…" Eddie sucked in a breath and cut him off.

"Fuck no. No one has better eyes than you." Eddie stated firmly.

Buck laughed. "I can't believe we are arguing about who is hotter. We are both fine as hell." Buck smirked as he place the spare.

"I umm...Wasn't even sure if you were into…" Eddie trailed off awkwardly.

Buck looked up at him. "Guys? Why do you think my father used to beat the shit outta me?" 

Eddie grimaced and then blanched. "That night...fuck Buck that wasn't because of me was it?" Eddie whispered.

Buck shrugged. "He asked if we were a thing. I told him not yet. He didn't like that. I told him I didn't give a shit." Buck said as he tightened the bolts.

"Not yet?" Eddie asked hopefully.

Buck looked up at him. "I'm still wooing you." He said with a devilish grin.

Eddie laughed. "Consider me wooed." He told him and Buck smiled.

"Good to know." Buck teased as he got up and leaned against Maddie's car.

Eddie watched him for a long time, just taking him in.

"Now's the part where you kiss me." Buck said gently and Eddie surged forward.

The moment his lips met Buck's, he felt like he could breathe again. They made out like teenagers and Eddie loved it.

"What comes after the wooing?" Eddie asked and Buck smirked.

"Lots of sex." Buck whispered and Eddie moaned.

"And…" Eddie mumbled.

"I'm thinking a dog for Chris. Maybe a little sister?" He teased but Eddie wanted that.

"A ring on your finger." Eddie hoped.

"As long as it matches yours." Buck whispered and Eddie smiled.


End file.
